If I Am
by sapphireeyes555578
Summary: Hermione reflects on her and Severus' break up/old memories. She then recieves a shock from Severus. Song Fanfic, one try. HG/SS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
****Okay this is a one try deal, a song fanfic. I haven't done one of these before, so, be gentle.  
Song is If I Am by Nine Days**

**Song lyrics  
**_Memories  
_Present time

* * *

**So you're standing on a ledge  
****It looks like you might fall.**

_"Please don't do this!" Hermione pleaded.  
__"I have to; you don't deserve a man like me." Severus shouted._

**So far down  
****Or maybe you were thinking about jumping.**

_"But I __want__ a guy like you Severus!" Hermione shrieked.  
__"No you don't!" Severus yelled.  
__"Shouldn't I be able to decide that for myself?!" Hermione asked._

**Now you could have it all****If you learned a little patience!**

_"This will never work Hermione, you and I can't be." Severus whispered.  
__"If you would just give us a chance it might!" Hermione yelled._

**For though I cannot fly  
****I'm not content to crawl!...****So give me a little credit  
****Have in me a little faith!**

_"We can make this work, we can." Hermione whispered.  
__"How are you so sure?" Severus asked stroking her hair.  
__"Because, I love you," Hermione answered._

**I want to be with you forever  
****If tomorrow's not too late!...**

_"I want this moment to last forever." Hermione mumbled.  
__"Why is that?" Severus asked.  
__"__Well, because, I have never been so in love before."__ Hermione answered._

**And it's always too late when you've got nothing  
****So you say!...**

_"What is there in this relationship for you?!"__ Severus asked  
__"__You!"__ Hermione shouted now crying._

**But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow  
****Before the sun rises today...**

_"I don't get it, do you or don't you love me?!" Hermione screamed.  
__"I do!" Severus answered._

**IF I AM!  
****Another waste of everything you dreamed of  
****I will let you down...**

_"Then why are you pushing me away?" Hermione asked reduced to tears.  
__"I'm doing it for your own good, I'm a failure," Severus whispered._

**IF I AM!  
****Only here to watch you as you suffer  
****I will let you down...**

_"Hermione; i__t will be okay, I promise," whispered a frantic Severus.  
__"I believe you…" Hermione coughed._

**So you****'****r****e**** walking on the edge  
****And you wait your turn to fall.**

_"I'm scared!" Hermione shouted._

'I wish he would have just dropped me,' Hermione thought with a scowl.

**But you're so far gone  
****That you don't see the hands upheld to catch you.**

_"Don't worry, I'm right here, I'll catch you; promise!" Severus shouted smiling._

**And you could find the fault  
****In the heart that you've been handed!**

_"Is it because I'm ugly?" Hermione asked, eyes teaming with tears.  
__"No, everything is beautiful about you, Hermione. Everything," Severus whispered cupping his hand around her chin._

**For though you cannot fly.  
****You're not content to crawl!...  
****And it's always too late when you've got nothing  
****So you say!...**

_"Why do you always push yourself farther than need be?" Severus asked  
__"Well, maybe it's because I am not satisfied unless I know I can't do it better," Hermione murmured, "Why, do you not like that?"  
__"No, actually, I find it quite attractive." Severus chuckled._

**But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow  
****Before the sun rises...**

_"Why do you want to __cut the flower before it has even bloomed?" Hermione asked __metiforically__ speaking  
__"__Only because our flower would not be one of beauty.__ I'm too old and undeserving for you."_

**IF I AM!  
****Another waste of everything you hoped for****I will let you down...**

_"Severus, I'm glad you were my first." Hermione cried when he pushed her out of his chambers.  
__"Me, you __waisted__ your first on me?!" Severus gasped at the realization.  
__"I wouldn't say I __waisted__ it. I'm glad." Hermione whispered walking away._

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her tea. She hated lonely nights like this.

**IF I AM!  
****Only here to watch you as you suffer  
****I will let you down...**

_"You called Harry and Ron?!" Hermione shrieked.  
__"Well, what was I supposed to do? Watch you suffer in pain? Trust me Hermione; Ron and Harry know more about this then I do." Severus laughed._

**So you're standing on a ledg  
e****It looks like you might fall...  
****IF I AM!  
****Another waste of everything you dreamed of  
****I will let you down...  
****IF I AM!  
****Only here to watch you as you suffer  
****I will let you down...**

_"Severus, what are you doing here?" Hermione hissed in a hushed tone.  
__"I didn't get to do this." Severus whispered. He kissed her on the lips and ran back to his chambers._

**The answers we find  
****Are never what we had in mind.  
****So we make it up as we go along...**

There was a knock on Hermione's door, it made her jump. She walked over to the door and opened it, there was Severus standing looking as lonely as ever.  
"Severus?" Hermione asked shocked. He nodded and shifted his gaze from his feet to her face.

**You don't talk of dreams**

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, hands on hips.  
"Hermione…I made a mistake. I want to fix it; I was wrong to let you go. Hermione, I love you, will you take me back?" Severus whispered moving closer to her.

**I won't mention tomorrow.**

"On one condition." Hermione whispered, eyes full of tears.  
"Anything." Severus breathed.  
"You focus on now, not on the future." Hermione whispered.  
"Deal." Severus whispered pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss.

**And we won't make those promises that we can't keep...**

"It's not a promise, I have to work towards it," Severus whispered.  
"I'm not asking you to promise, I'm asking you to try." Hermione mumbled.

**I will never leave you!  
****I will not let you down!  
****I will never leave you!  
****I will not let you down!**

"I love you Hermione." Severus whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too Severus." Hermione murmured drifting to sleep in his arms, against his chest.


End file.
